I Dream of Spider-Man
by TexasBornMind76
Summary: After seeing "The Amazing Spider-Man" with Penny, Sherman has a dream where he's Spider-Man and Penny is Gwen Stacy. But is it really a dream when tragedy strikes? (Man I suck at summaries.) Part 1 of "The Best Weekend Ever" Trilogy. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Friday Night Movie

**A/N: I have seen both _Mr. Peabody and Sherman _and _The Amazing Spider-Man_, and both movies are AWESOME! This story contains a few spoilers to both movies, so if you didn't see EITHER of the two movies, I highly recommend you go see them first before reading. Trust me, You won't regret it. If you have seen both movies, Congratulations! You have my permission to read on. Also, if this story seems a bit off, don't flame me, I'm new here. I also apologize if this story is way too wordy and descriptive. Again, I'm new here!**

**Enjoy! :)**

Sherman and Penny, former enemies, now best friends, were hanging out together for the weekend. Both of her parents were out of town for a three day business trip, and Mr. Peabody offered to take care of Penny while they were away. On Friday, Paul and Patty Peterson dropped off Penny at Mr. Peabody and Sherman's penthouse. Mr. Peabody offered to take the two children to the movies. Both Sherman and Penny agreed to one particular film, _The Amazing Spider-Man 2._ Mr. Peabody agreed to their decision and dropped the two kids at the movie theatre.

Mr. Peabody: Ok Sherman. Here's $50 Dollars for the tickets and snacks.

Sherman: Thanks Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: Call me when the movie ends, so I can pick you two up, ok?

Sherman and Penny: Ok!

Penny dashed to the ticket booth as quickly as she could.

Penny: Come on, Sherman!

Sherman: Coming!

Mr. Peabody: Have fun, you two.

Mr. Peabody begins to drive off.

Sherman: Bye, Mr. Peabody!

Sherman and Penny go to the ticket booth and pay for the 3D showing. Once they got the tickets, they went inside, received their 3D glasses, bought a large popcorn to share, one Coke Icee for Sherman, and a White Cherry Icee for Penny. Afterwards, they went to the auditorium, shut off their cell phones, put on their 3D glasses, and began to watch the movie.

_**-2 hours and 20 minutes later-**_

Sherman and Penny were walking out of the movie theatre, after watching _The Amazing Spider-Man 2_.

Sherman: That has to easily be one of the best Spider-Man movies ever!

Penny: I agree Sherman, but that ending where Gwen Stacy dies nearly made me cry.

Sherman: Oh, yeah...

**15 Minutes Earlier...**

In the movie, The Green Goblin(Harry Osborn), realizes that Spider-Man is his childhood best friend, Peter Parker. Remembering that when Harry begged for Spider-Man's blood, so that he could possibly cure his disease, only for Spider-Man to refuse, he kidnaps Gwen Stacy and hurls her to the roof of the clocktower. Spider-Man saves her just before crashing into the glass roof.

...

Penny: That's a close one!

Sherman: I know, that was intense!

...

Spider-Man proceeds to fight Green Goblin, on top of the gears of the clocktower. Gwen was knocked off of the gears but is caught by one of Spider-Man's webs, sticking to one of the gears.

Spider-Man fights Green Goblin, while the gears in which Gwen is hanging from continues moving.

**A/N: Please forgive me for the interruption, don't kill me. I completely forgot how did Gwen fall to her death. So I'm gonna skip this part for now. Sorry. If anyone knows how to she fell, please let me know, so I can rewrite the story...**

**Casual FF Reader: Shut the f*ck up and continue with your half-assed story! *throws a boot at my head***

**Me: *SMACK* Ow!**

_**Back to story.**_

Gwen Stacy falls to the bottom of the clocktower, with several smashed gears following her. Spider-Man launches a web that eventually forms a little hand.

...

Penny: Oh my god! Please save her Spider-Man!

Sherman knows what's gonna happen next due to the fact that he reads comics in his free time, so he remains silent.

...

Gwen continues to fall while the web tries to catch up to her in slow motion. Eventually, the web latches on to Gwen, but not before she slams onto the ground, with the impact instantly killing her.

...

Penny: ... She ... she ...

Penny remained speechless and nearly made a tear fall from her eyes after witnessing Gwen's death.

...

Spider-Man rushes to the bottom to see if Gwen was alright. He kept thinking that she will be ok, but eventually takes off his mask and sheds tears at the sight.

Peter attended Gwen's funeral and went to her grave more than several times, No longer becoming Spider-Man. Until Peter sees Gwen's graduation speech, motivated by her words, Peter ultimately decides to continue defending Manhattan from other notorious criminals. Just in time too, because Aleksei Sytsevich, now known as The Rhino, breaks out of prison and rampages in a mechanical rhino suit. Spider-Man appears and begins to battle The Rhino until the credits begin to roll.

**Present**

Sherman: It may be sad, but think about it. Why do you think he got together with Mary Jane Watson?

Penny: Maybe you're right, Sherman.

Sherman nods in agreement and switches his phone back on. He then dials his adopted father.

Sherman: Hi Mr. Peabody. The movie ended, so we could use a ride back.

...

Sherman: Ok, we'll be here. Bye!

Sherman hangs up his phone and talks to Penny about anything about their mind.

**5 Minutes Later**

Mr. Peabody arrives in his red moped, with a modified side-car, so it can seat two people. Penny and Sherman, get in the side-car, strap on their helmets and Mr. Peabody drives off.

Mr. Peabody: So how was the movie, you two?

Sherman and Penny: It was awesome!

Mr. Peabody: Glad you chose a movie to enjoy.

Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny all arrive at the penthouse.

Mr. Peabody: Kids, get yourselves ready for bed.

Sherman and Penny: Yes, Mr. Peabody.

**10 Minutes Later**

Sherman and Penny got dressed in their sleeping clothes, Penny wearing purple pajama pants with a white T-shirt, while Sherman wears a pair of black pajama pants with a red T-shirt. Later, they brushed their teeth, and went to Sherman's room. Sherman got in his bed, while Penny slides into a sleeping bag she brought with her. Mr. Peabody knocks on the door to wish the two friends goodnight.

Mr. Peabody: Goodnight, you two.

Sherman and Penny: Goodnight Mr. Peabody

After that, Sherman turned off the lights and both of them went straight to sleep.

**End of Part 1.**


	2. Chapter 2: Is This a Dream?

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay everyone. I was busy with my other story "Mr. Peabody and Sherman: WrestleMania XXX", as well as some finals in school. But don't worry, I'll update the story so that I won't keep all pf you waiting. **

**Also, if anyone gets this idea where I copied Shinigamilover2's story, "The Amazing Spider-Boy", Don't! Yes I am aware of his story, and no, I am not copying him. Lets make this clear, his story is a crossover between Spider-Man and Mr. Peabody and Sherman, while, this story is just a dream Sherman has. So making it clear, this story is NOT a rip-off.**

**Anyways, lets begin with the chapter.**

**Chapter 2. Is This a Dream?**

Sherman opens his eyelids, thinking that he would be in his bed, in his room, early in the morning. Instead, he wakes to see Manhattan in utter disarray. The power of the city seems to be failing as several buildings, completely shut down. He then notices that he is wearing a mask, and wonders what is going on?

Sherman *thoughts*: _What's going on here? Why is the city's power supply failing? And why am I wearing a mask? _

He then notices a streak of blue electricity moving across the city skyline. Sherman slowly walks toward the sight only to suddenly stop, noticing that he's standing on top of the Brooklyn Bridge. He gets scared at first, but manages to maintain balance so that he wouldn't fall off. He also gets a glimpse of his current attire. He's now wearing a red spandex-ish suit with blue accents and black borderlines that resemble spider webs. He also sees a black spider logo imprinted on his chest.

?: What are you gonna do now, Sherman?

The mysterious yet familiar voice catches Sherman's attention and turns to see Penny standing next to him.

Sherman *thoughts*: _Penny's here too? Is this some kind of dream? _

Penny notices the boy's silence so he asks him another question.

Penny: Is everything alright, Sherman?

Sherman immediately snaps out of his thoughts and answers the blonde girl's question.

Sherman: Huh? Oh! Uh, I'm fine, Penny.

Penny: Ok, so, whay are you gonna do with Max?

Sherman: Max?

Penny: Yeah, you've got to stop him from draining the city's power reserves.

Sherman suddenly comes to one conclusion, he's thinking about Spider-Man. After some short thinking later, he then realizes what to do.

Sherman: Oh, uh... I know what to do!

Sherman grabs a hold of Penny with one hand and releases a web with the other. He then jumps off the bridge and swings to a nearby street corner. Sherman then releases Penny from his grasp. Now realizing that he's Spider-Man, he must defeat Max, or Electro so that he won't harm the city anymore.

Sherman: I'm gonna go reason with him. I want you to stay here.

Penny: No, I'm coming with you to help.

Sherman: No Penny, I cannot have you getting hurt. Just stay here.

Penny: That's not gonna happen.

Sherman: Please!

Penny: No, I'm coming and that's that!

Sherman then remembers what Spider-Man did in a similar situation. So without hesitation, he shoots several web strands to Penny's hand and sticks it on a nearby open car hood.

Sherman: Sorry Penny, but you're not coming with me. I'll be back ok. Don't worry. I'll be fine. Bye.

He then swings away towards the rooftops.

Penny: SHERMAN!

She then quickly covers her mouth, realizing what she just said.

...

Sherman swings towards a rooftop and notices the same blue streak from earlier, heading towards the city's power plant. He then swings towards the power plant and reaches the location with ease. With a swift landing, sherman scans the area for another being.

?: So, Spider-Man, finally decided to show up?

Sherman then turns around and finds a man, floating in the sky, wearing a black, shock absorbant suit. He also has dark blue skin with a bright light emitting from him.

Sherman: Max, you don't have to do this. This is not right!

Electro: You think you can change me and stop me from destroying the city?

Sherman: All i'm saying is to trust me.

Electro angrilly looks away.

Electro: I've already trusted you, Spider-Man, and look at me now! I've trusted you before and look where It got me. Im through trusting you and I'm through looking up to you!

Sherman: But Max-

Electro: Don't call me that! Never call me Max Dillon. From now on, I'm Electro!

He then looks at Sherman with his black eyes with blue pupils.

Electro: You brought all of this on yourself!... You wanted to play the hero, well now, you're gonna pay the price!

Electro then shoots a lightning bolt to Sherman, slamming him to the nearby wall. He then topples to the floor, only to get up quickly.

Sherman: Ugh! That hurt!

Electro laughs at the sight.

Electro: Hahaha, I'm gonna enjoy watching you suffer.

Sherman quickly dusts himself off. looking like theres no other way out, he then begins to prepare to fight Electro in a brutal battle.

_To be Continued..._

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit short, but I'm just too tired to continue. So I'm gonna leave it to here for now. Don't worry, the battle will begin in the next chapter. So stay tuned for that!**

**I'm gonna go lay down on the floor and take a nap now. I'll update soon! **

***THUD***

**Zzzzzzzzzzzz...**


	3. Chapter 3: Power Plant ShockDown

**A/N: Due to school ending so my schedule has been cleared, and many reviews wanting me to continue with the story, I have woken from my nap and have brought you another exciting chapter of "I Dream of Spider-Man".**

**Note: Since my delay on the story, I may have forgotten a few scenes to the Spidey vs. Electro fight from "The Amazing Spider-Man 2", so I'm gonna use what I can.**

**Chapter 3. Power Plant ShockDown (Eh, could've been better)**

Electro charges up his powers, directing all his energy to his hands. He then shoots a large lightning bolt, aiming towards Sherman. The masked webslinger retalliates by pulling a large water treatment pipe, prying it off it's socket, and letting all the water splash out towards Electro's direction.

Electro: Oh, I'm not falling for that again!

Electro sends a stronger current of electricity towards Sherman, knocking him off his place, and sending water to all directions, in the form of a water explosion.

Meanwhile...

Penny, still stuck to the open police car hood by the hand, pulls out a Multi-Tool and uses the knife section to cut her hand free from the webbing. She then slams the car hood closed, and gets in the car. Activating the ignitionnand prepares to drive away.

Back to the Fight...

Sherman shoots a web to a nearby structure and swings towards an unaware Electro, dropkicking him in the face in the process. He quickly regains consciousness and starts shooting lightning bolts repeatedly at Sherman, dodging every single bolt. He then hurls himself towards his electric foe, bodyslamming him, only to have Sherman land on his back.

Sherman: Is that all you got?!

Electro then breathes his thunder breath towards Sherman's concealed face, possibly shocking him in the process. He then , high in the air and catches him in one of his web strands. Electro grasps onto the webbing, sending an electric current through it, and towards Sherman's web shooters. However, due to magnetizing them earlier, the current does no effect on them.

**A/N: I know I forgot the magnetization scene in my last chapter, but what am I gonna do. Just pretend that the scene happened, ok.**

Sherman: Thank you, Penny Peterson.

Sherman then grabs ahold of the web, and pulls down, sending Electro to the concrete ground, releasing a shockwave, knocking Sherman off his place again.

Once the blue blast disappears, Sherman begins to stand up, slightly injured from his damage.

Sherman: Ok, just walk it off.

He then notices that Electro is nowhere to be seen, but also notices the surrounding power towers lighting up one by one, making an unidentifiable sound. A blue current zooms from tower to tower, before knocking Sherman off his feet once again. The sound continues to ring.

Sherman: *groan* I hate this song!

The same blue current knocks him down again and sends Sherman towards the sky before said current slams him to every tower nearby, before suddenly stopping in the middle, with every limb on his body held together by electric currents, controlled by the suddenly appeared Electro, sending another current towards Sherman's chest.

Electro: Bet you never saw this coming, huh?

Suddenly, a police cruiser crashes the plant's gates open, and continues to drive before slamming into Electro, sending him a few feet from where he once stood. Due to the controllability being broken, the currents dissapear, and Sherman falls to the ground, landing on some plastic pipes. The car's door opens and reveals a blond girl coming out.

?: Really, you stick me to a roof of a car? Really? What are you, a caveman?

Sherman gets up quickly, realizing who the mysterious girl is.

Sherman: Penny what are you doing here!

Penny: I've come to help.

Sherman: You have to get out of here, its dangerous!

Penny: Look I can help you.

Sherman: This is serious, Penny.

Penny: Look, I'm the only one who knows how to reset the power plant, so I can do it.

Realizing that theres no way around it, Sherman reluctantly agrees to let Penny help.

Sherman: Ok fine, you can help. Now listen, go up to the control room, find the Master Reset switch, and dont flip it until I tell you to, no matter what. No. Matter. What. ok.

Penny: Ok.

Suddenly, Electro regains consiousness and prepares to fight Sherman once again.

Sherman: Ok, Penny. Go! GO!

Penny runs towards the main building, leaving behind Sherman and Electro. She them finds the main control room, and browses through the various switches and butttons before finding a locked transparent box labeled "MASTER RESET". Penny then browses the room for a key, and finds a dead body, holding a key to the lock. She then takes the key and uses it to unlock the box. Penny then waits for the signal from Sherman.

Sherman dodges several lightning bolts, hitting the towers and breaking them apart, forcing Sherman to swing past the debris. He then lands on a platform and runs away from several more blue bolts before reaching a certain spot, where four exposed power conduits are shown. He then shoots webs to the wirings, before Electro appears before him. After finishing up with the web shooting, Sherman is then shot in the chest with another lightning bolt by Electro, weakining him slowly. Before he could give up, he then ties all the connected webs together, bringing his plan full circle. He then gives Penny the signal.

Sherman: NOW, PENNY! FLIP THE SWITCH NOW!

Penny then flips the switch, unleashing surges of energy through the power conduits before reaching Sherman's current location. The power then goes through the webs, reaching the knot, and unleashing a counter-attack to Electro, shocking him severely, and knocking Sherman off the platform.

As Electro gets over-electrocuted, the city of New York regains its energy, with every building powering on one-by-one. Electro's power meter attached to his head indicates that theres too much power with the word "OVERLOAD". His skin begins to crack as his agonizing pain continues.

Electro: NOOOOOOOOOOOO...!

Suddenly, a larger shockwave appears in Electro's former spot, unleashing a wave of power, all across the plant. Once the smoke clears, Electro is no longer where he once was, indicating that he probably exploded during the shockwave.

Sherman slowly gets up, noticing that he has won the fight, while Penny runs out fron the building and towards Sherman. Noticing that he's won, Sherman hopes to end the dream now, with a victory, so that he can wake up with a look of content in his face. However, he will then realize that he's wrong.

?: Hahahahaha!

The dream is not over yet!

_To be Continued..._

**A/N: Yes I know the fight scene seems a bit off. But what can I say, I'm doing the best I can to entertain all of you. **

**Also. Even though a sequel to the story is unlikely, I was thinking of making this story Part 1 of the Sherman and Penny Weekend Trilogy, as explained in the 1st chapter, Penny is staying with Mr. Peabody and Sherman for the weekend. Let me know what you think for the possible trilogy, and stay tuned for Part 4.**


	4. Chapter 4: Taking Away Hope

**WARNING!:**** This story contains the most saddening moment in history, character death! So if you don't have the heart to contain your feelings then don't read. But if you want to continue, then venture on. You have been warned.**

**A/N: Even though I'm new, this has to be the saddest moment I've ever written. Its something that this category has never expected to happen before. I'd get some Kleenexes if I were you. This story is gonna be a real tearjerker. I apologize in advance if you experience some sadness during this chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Taking Away Hope**

After Sherman's brawl with Electro, a futuristic glider flies by above the power plant. The person manning the device laughs maniacally and evily before descending to where Sherman and Penny currently stand. Sherman takes a glimpse of the man controlling the glider, and notes that he's Peter Parker's chiodhood friend, Harry Osborne. Harry also takes a look at Sherman, before looking behind himself, and looks at the blond girl, before looking at Sherman again, then looking at Penny again. Finally, he faces Sherman, smiles wickedly, and cackles evily.

Harry Osborne: Sherman...

Sherman: Harry, what happened?

Harry: Oh, you know. You know DAMN well, what happened to me. When Spider-Man said no to giving me his blood to possibly cure me, in reality, YOU said no.

Sherman: I could not do that.

Harry: Your blood could possibly help me, and you refused to help me. I thought we were friends, but YOU BETRAYED ME!

Sherman: Giving you my blood would be very dangerous.

Harry: You were supposed to give people hope, but instead, you take it away. Well now...

Harry glimpses towards Penny, before facing Sherman, making the same wicked smile.

Harry: ...I'm gonna take away your hope!

He then grabs ahold of Penny, and is carried high in the sky.

Sherman: PENNY!

Penny: SHERMAN! HELP!

Sherman immediatly goes into action by swinging towards the top of the plant's clocktower. He then lands, shooting several web strands towards Harry, missing him dreadfully.

Sherman: LET HER GO, HARRY! ITS ME YOU WANT, NOT HER!

Penny: Let me go!

Harry: Gladly!

Harry, who was 25 feet above the clocktower, lets go of Penny, while Sherman jumps towards her. All time seems to slow down as the masked webslinger still tries to reach the blonde girl, falling from the sky. Eventually, Sherman catches Penny, and gets a good hold of her before smashing towards the glass clocktower roof, landing on a platform, back-first. Five seconds after their landing, a small detonator drops from the sky and bounces around before staying still, and detonating itself.

Sherman and Penny fall to the giant gears underneath them. Penny is then sent to another cog underneath, slightly smaller, but just as big as the last. Harry appears before Sherman and the two fight. Sherman swings from wall to wall dodging Harry's several punches. Harry then starts to circle around the crowded space, trying to cut Sherman off his tracks. Penny then jump toward another gear nearby as the two fight. Sherman then holds on to Harry by the back before being slammed in the wall. He quickly gets up and knocks Harry off his glider, letting it smash the gears underneath.

As the small gears are destroyed, Penny is then dropped. Sherman shoots another web strand, catching her hand, he then begins to pull her up to the big gear. Harry surprises Sherman by choking him, nearly slipping his grasp and letting Penny fall. He then pulls a razor sharp knife, and starts to swing it to Sherman's neck, making Sherman dodge it in the process. He kicks the knife away and shoots another web with his free hand, and wraps it around Harry's neck. The big gear turns slowly, with the crevice that contains Penny's web, is moving closer to another gear's stump. Sherman, who is still choking Harry, notices and jams his foot in between two moving gears, temporarily jamming the turning process.

The cogs and gears jitter and jatter, as Sherman kicks Harry off of him and making him crash onto a wall, knocking him unconscious as a result. The gears, which are still jammed, are not taking the pressure well and begin to break off.

Penny: Sherman?

Suddenly, gears start to break off their sockets and un-jam the turning process, and as a result, Penny's webline breaks off and is sent falling to the ground. All the gears suddenly break off and fall down with her. Sherman notices Penny falling, and immediately launches himself down with her.

Time slows down as Penny continues falling to the floor. Sherman launches one last webline that eventually forms a little hand at the end, towards her, dodging all the debris following her. Sherman then clings onto a nearby structure pipe, as the web latches onto Penny, but it was too late. As the web stiffens, Penny hits the floor with a loud thud, dangling from the floor. Sherman attaches the web to the pipe and drops down to the bottom.

Sherman lands on the floor and holds Penny in his arms, cutting her off from the web. He also takes his mask off to reveal his face and ginger-red hair.

Sherman: Penny?... Penny?

Sherman recieves no response from her.

Sherman: Don't worry, Penny. You're going to be alright. Just stay with me. Stay with me. Just...

The boy then starts to shed tears as he drags his hand through Penny's blonde hair. A trail of blood leaves Penny's nose and runs down her cheek, under her closed eyes. Sherman begins to sob, now realizing that his best friend is no longer among the living. Penny... was dead.

Sherman: No! *sob* Don't leave me! *sob*

Sherman holds her face close to his. As he cries for his friend, all the walls and the floor seem to be fading away until there was nothing but pitch black nothingness. All thar remained was Sherman, clutching Penny tightly under a white light.

Sherman: *sob* She can't gone. *sob* She... *sob* ...can't be. *sob* No. No!

He then looks up and yells as loud as he could...

Sherman: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

After mourning her death, both Sherman and Penny fade into black nothingness, with Sherman's final yell the only sound heard as the two fade away...

End of Dream...

Sherman: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Sherman quickly wakes up to realize he's back in his room, and lying in his bed In the dark. He breathes heavily, just waking up from his horrible nightmare, having cold sweat in his forehead arising.

?: Are you alright, Sherman?

_To be Concluded..._

**A/N: That's right, the next chapter is indeed going to be the last. This story is almost over.**

**Also, I bet you're crying your heart out because of the last scene. Again, I'm sorry that your feels are now sad, but this is how it happened. I can't change it. Just be lucky it was a dream.**

**You're probably also mad at me because of my cliffhanger ending. Don't worry, all will be revealed in the final chapter.**

**Finally, the trilogy WILL happen, but here's the problem, I can't think of a good idea, for the Saturday and Sunday, Sherman and Penny will spend together. So here's where you come in. Think of a good idea for the remaining days in their weekend. If the idea is very good, then it'll be green-lit into a story. **

**Well thats all folks, sorry for the feels, think of a good idea for Saturday and Sunday, and stay tuned for the final chapter of "I Dream of Spider-Man", coming soon to a website near you.**


	5. Chapter 5: Back to Reality

**A/N: Well, here we are. The final chapter of I Dream of Spider-Man. This was a very great project to work on and I'm glad so many people like my story, and being a beginner, that means a lot. I'm also sorry for the delay in the story, I was working on my other stories, Transformers (MPaS Edition), and A Nation Divided, Time Travelers United, give them a read if you want. On a final note, this chapter contains slight ShermanXPenny fluff. Nothing too big, but still a bit noticeable. So if you don't like, don't read! Then again, how will you know how the story ends? Anyways, here's the big conclusion to "I Dream of Spider-Man".**

**Chapter 5. Back to Reality**

Sherman: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Sherman wakes up from what originally was thought as a nice dream, eventually turned into a horrible nightmare. He starts to sweat a bit out of fear and breathes heavily and anxiously.

?: Are you alright, Sherman?

The voice spooks Sherman and makes him a bit scared. He tries to look at who it is, but is unable to because its too dark. He turns on his bedside lamp and sees Penny standing beside him. Without hesitation or a second thought, Sherman jumps out of his bed and catches Penny in a hug. She becomes shocked by Sherman's sudden behavior, but hugs him back nonetheless. She breaks the hug to ask Sherman a question.

Penny: What's wrong?

Sherman: Oh, Penny. I had the most horrible dream! I was in it, and so were you!

Penny: Well, do you want to talk about it?

Sherman: Sure.

Sherman and Penny sit on the edge of his bed as he begins to discuss his dream.

Penny: Go ahead, Sherman. I'm all ears.

Sherman: *inhale/exhale* Ok. Do you remember when we went to see the new Spider-Man movie.

Penny nods her head yes.

**A/N: I'm sorry again, but Sherman is gonna say a lot in this so if you don't like wordy paragraphs well, this one is way too wordy. So I'm sorry but this is what the story is gonna be.**

Sherman: Well that's what I was dreaming about. I was dreaming I was Spider-Man and you were Gwen Stacy. It was before Electro fought Spider-Man so I fought him and won. After that, Harry Osborne kidnapped you and dropped you on the top of the clocktower. I saved you and fought with him on the gears before knocking you off the gears. I caught you in one of my webs but Harry distracts me by choking me. Eventually, the gears break and you were dropped sent falling to the floor. I tried to save you with one of my webs, but when I caught you, you... you... you...

Sherman does not finish his last sentence as he covers his eyes in his hands and starts to cry. Penny then gets an idea of what he was gonna say before breaking down. She then hugs Sherman and rubs his back softly to comfort him. Sherman just cries onto her shoulder.

Penny: There there, Sherman, it was just a dream. I'm perfectly fine.

Sherman: I know, *sob* but that's what I was afraid of *sob* losing a great friend like you.

Penny slightly blushes a little at the fact that Sherman does in fact care for her. It was just a few weeks ago that both of themselves hated each other, but knowing that Sherman was afraid of losing her was just enough to know that he does care for her.

Penny: Well, I'm fine Sherman. There's nothing to worry about.

Sherman: I know. But still...

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and Sherman's father, calls to the two kids on the other side.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman, Penny, is everything alright in there?

Sherman: *sniff* Uh, yeah Mr. Peabody. We're both fine.

Mr. Peabody: Ok, just checking. Goodnight you two.

Sherman and Penny: Goodnight Mr. Peabody.

After Mr. Peabody walks back to his room, Sherman looks at his alarm clock and sees that it's 3:27am.

Sherman: Well we should go back to sleep.

Sherman turns off his bedside lamp and lies back on his bed, but before he closes his eyes, he feels someone hug his side which slightly surprises Sherman. Knowing that there is only one other person in the room beside him, he speaks up.

Sherman: Penny, what are you doing?

Penny: I'm gonna sleep here with you.

Sherman: You don't have to do this.

Penny: I know. But you might have another nightmare, so I thought I might sleep next to you so you will know I'll be here when you wake up and know I'm ok.

Sherman: Well ok. Thank you, Penny.

Penny: Your welcome, Sherman.

Penny closes her eyes but doesn't go to sleep. Instead, she asks Sherman one last question.

Penny: Sherman?

Sherman: Hmm?

Penny: What are we gonna do tomorrow?

Sherman: I don't know. Maybe we'll find out tomorrow, first thing in the morning.

Penny: Ok. Goodnight Sherman.

Sherman: Goodnight Penny.

Sherman and Penny sleep with little smiles on their faces. Especially Sherman, because he didn't have another nightmare involving losing Penny forever. The two dream happily and await the day they have tomorrow.

**The End. **

**A/N: Well, there you have it! A complete story, and my first finished story too. I would like to thank all the people who enjoyed this fanfic, and all the people who reviewed positively, except for that "Mr. Grey" jerk. Anyways, like I said, this is Part 1 of "The Best Weekend Ever" Trilogy, but I need a good idea. So help me out. Give me an idea through the reviews or through PM. It can be ANYTHING your minds have to say, maybe WABAC trips, going to places in the present, ANYTHING! Give me a good idea for Saturday, Sunday, or both! And if I like it, it will be green-lit into a story. So get those minds working. **

**I do not own the following franchises:**

**The Amazing Spider-Man 2 is owned by Columbia Pictures and Marvel Entertainment.**

**Mr. Peabody and Sherman is owned by 20th Century Fox and DreamWorks Animation SKG**

**Please support the official releases.**

**.**

**I Dream of Spider-Man is owned by TexasBornMind76. Do not steal the story.**


End file.
